


金婚

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, 伊谢尔伦合家欢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: IF杨菲金婚





	金婚

**Author's Note:**

> *一条永远不可能存在的世界线

宇宙历849年6月10日（新帝国历51年）  
海尼森

“祖父！祖母！”金发的男孩兴奋地扑向在门前等待多时的两位老人，“我好想你们啊！”

“卢卡斯，我们也很想你。”杨威利笑道，揉了揉男孩柔软的头发，你又长高了是不是？小家伙。”说着俯下身来把手环在男孩的膝盖上，试图将男孩抱起来，起身的时候却踉踉跄跄，杨尴尬地笑了笑，“哎呦，看来小卢卡斯不仅长高了，还胖了，对不对，菲列？”他抱着男孩望向自己的夫人。

菲列特利加温柔地注视着她的丈夫，语气之中却带着几分调笑：“小心点儿，你的腿不好，别摔着卢卡斯。”

“原来我的地位在卢卡斯之下吗？”

“当然啦。”

“听到了吗卢卡斯，以前你祖母可喜欢祖父了，现在我在他心目中的地位直线下降，祖父该怎么办啊？”杨嘟着嘴，委屈巴巴地看着自己的孙子，像是一个被抢了糖的孩子。

菲列觉得杨的这幅样子实在是过于可爱了，忍不住乐出了声，“你看看你，一把年纪了还跟小孩子争宠，真是越活越像个小孩儿了。”语毕在杨的左脸颊上蜻蜓点水般的吻了吻，踮起脚努力地趴在杨的耳朵边上，悄声说道，“我最喜欢你了，别跟卢卡斯说啊。”杨也回吻了夫人，“好的菲列。”

卢卡斯大声地嚷嚷着：“我也要亲亲！为什么祖父祖母都不亲亲我呢？”

“遵命，长官。”杨和菲列相视而笑，分别吻了男孩的额头。“你爸爸妈妈呢？还没来吗？”菲列特利加问。“爸爸妈妈在停车呢，他们怕你们在外边等特意让我先过来，我们先进门吧，他们一会儿就来。”

“温斯，艾诺，你们在玩什么呀，我也想玩。”一进门卢卡斯的目光就被卡介伦夫妇的外孙们手中的舰艇模型所吸引，挣扎着从杨威利的怀抱中跑开了。

“咦，尤里安和卡琳呢？还没到吗？”卡介伦坐在沙发上思考着下一步棋怎么走，看到杨和菲列进门，随口问道。“他们一会儿就来。”杨边说一边在棋盘边坐下，“你想好下哪儿了吗？”

“我去厨房帮帮奥尔丹丝。”菲列去了厨房。奥尔丹丝正在烤鱼，见到菲列进来，问道：“怎么了，笑得这样开心？”

“我觉得今天简直像梦一样，我从未想到自己能和他携手走过50年的岁月，现在我觉得民主主义什么的没了也好，整个宇宙还原成原子也无所谓，至少他还在我身旁半睡半醒地看书……”

“这里。”卡介伦手起棋落，“啊，不是我要下这里。”

“等一下学长举棋不悔大丈夫啊！”杨抗议。

“我还没有落棋呢。”卡介伦反驳道。

“你明明就落了好吗，我都听见响儿了。”

“VR的棋盘你听的哪门子的响儿啊，年纪大了幻听吧你。”

“哎卡介伦你这话我可不爱听，论年纪明明你比我大吧。”

“怎么跟你学长讲话呢？要不是我你现在还跟这儿庆金婚呢？你个臭棋篓子打一辈子光棍儿去吧你。”

“不要说的像你把菲列卖给我似的，我跟菲列是自由恋爱好吗？”

“元帅，少将。”尤里安和卡琳刚进门就看到两位加起来近二百岁的老人正因一颗棋而吵的不可开交。

“你们来了，快坐快坐。”杨和卡介伦马上统一口径。“不了不了，我们去厨房帮菲列。”话音刚落。

“BANG——”厨房里传来一声巨响。

“菲列——”“奥尔丹丝——”杨和卡介伦同时惊呼。

“别担心别担心，只是一点小小的意外。你们好好待在客厅。不用进来。”菲列从厨房探出头来笑着说，说完了又消失在门后。

“千万别进来哦。”旋即奥尔丹丝也探出头来嘱咐道。

“好的。”“嗯嗯。”客厅的众人连声应答。

……

“那个，我还是进去帮帮她们。”尤里安在杨和卡介伦的授意下终于还是去了厨房。

“叮叮叮——”门铃声响。

先寇布和亚典波罗先后脚进了门。先寇布和卡琳的关系仍然算不上很好的父女关系，但他对卢卡斯倒是很上心。为搏外孙一笑可以说是无所不用其极。寒暄之后就加入了孙子辈的游戏之中。

亚典波罗带了一瓶上好的白兰地做伴手礼。“啊，可是菲列让我戒了酒。”杨为难地挠了挠头。卡介伦也不客气，“那今天我们剩下几个把它喝了吧，杨威利你就……”“看着我们喝就行了。”因为孩子们提议要骑马，先寇布正背着艾诺和卢卡斯满地爬，听到卡介伦的话应和到。

“真是哪儿都少不了你啊先寇布。”未见其人先闻其声，波布兰大摇大摆地走进来，见到先寇布这幅样子，简直乐得合不上嘴，“真是没想到你先寇布也有被人骑的一天。”

“你个品位低下的花花公子还没死在床上啊。”先寇布回呛到。

“那真是让你失望了。”波布兰调笑道，“还有花花公子的名号好像也不是我独一份哦。”

“人都来的差不多了是吗？可以上菜了哦？”奥尔丹丝从厨房里出来。

“叮叮叮——”门铃声再次传来。

“我去开门。”温斯自告奋勇。

“哇——”开门之后温斯的惊叹声从门廊里传来，“超大超大的蛋糕到了，还有几个超帅超帅的老爷爷！”

“蛋糕？老爷爷？我定的蛋糕明明晚上才会送到啊。”杨有些疑惑。

只见几位贵族打扮的长者推着盛着一米高的蛋糕的手推车缓缓走来。

“你是——莱茵哈特？！”杨大惊失色，指着为首的老者。

“朕特意留了时间参加你的金婚典礼，有什么问题吗？”莱茵哈特面无表情，“看来是刚好赶上了啊……”

“其实我们的船在瓦普跳跃的时候出了些问题，皇帝很担心赶不上了。”米达麦亚补充说。

“米大麦——”莱茵哈特示意他收声。

收到指示米达麦亚马上转移话题，“其实奥贝斯坦因为放心不下他的狗，把狗也一起带来了，可以把它安置一下吗？”

“咳咳——”

“莱茵哈特大人您不舒服吗？”缪拉问。

……

“好的好的。”菲列牵过狗狗，把它的绳子取下来，让它去后花园玩耍，一见到草地，它立刻欢腾起来。

“既然来了不如留下来一起吃饭？”尤里安关切的问。

“等等，我们的仪式还没完。”莱茵哈特执意要把排练的流程走完。他击了两下掌，后边四位闻声整齐地站成一排，“请允许朕一一介绍，奥贝斯坦，米达麦亚，罗严塔尔，缪拉。开始吧。”他再次示意。

只见他们四人分别从背后拿出礼炮，摆好姿势，声音气震山河：“祝你和菲列特利加恩爱夫妻情无限，同贺金婚，白首永相伴。经历风雨同患难，时光流逝，真情永不变。”

“PENG——”四枚礼花一起绽放洒满了整个客厅。

由于场面太过诡异同盟众人连嘴都合不上了。现场陷入了诡谲的沉默。同时卡介伦还注意到奥贝斯坦的义眼放出诡异的光。

“咳咳——朕特意准备的祝福，你们不喜欢吗？”莱茵哈特率先打破了沉默。

杨威利如梦初醒：“好好好妙妙妙太棒了我和菲列真是太高兴了远道而来有失远迎各位快快请坐吧。”

正当大家各自落座时卢卡斯发出了惊恐的嚎叫：“大事不好了！！！”

“慢慢说，怎么了？”

“狗……狗狗把祖父祖母的结婚证吃掉了！”

**Author's Note:**

> ————画面外————
> 
> 大狗：Master，你确定是这里吗？我觉得这里没什么异常啊，没有特异点的感觉。
> 
> 某不愿意透露姓名的田中老……先生：不，我很清楚，这里太异常了，不过真正的特异点不在这里，我们先回迦勒底，然后把时间调整到宇宙历800年6月1日。


End file.
